


【陛冬】白貓

by faustus1205



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205





	【陛冬】白貓

「喵－－」擁有純白皮毛的布偶貓以額頭蹭了蹭Revo的腳邊。

「......你是從哪裡來的？」他把貓抱到了腿上﹐順著貓的背脊摸下去。白貓滿足地發出了呼嚕嚕的聲音。

「雖然王城裡應該只有Feles一隻貓才是......」Revo邊摸著貓邊思考「你的眼睛顏色和Hiver君一模一樣呢。」

「喵。」白貓像是聽懂了一樣應了一聲。

「你的毛好軟......嗯......」他把臉埋進了貓的肚子﹐白貓把爪子在Revo頭上按來按去。

「陛下！」 「陛下！」Violette和Hortense打開了辦公室的門﹐目擊了這一幕。

「Monsieur !」「陛下你在做甚麼！」她們同時叫了出來。

「嗯？」Revo抬頭﹐抹走了臉上的貓毛。

「主人變成貓了。」「剛才讓主人逃掉了﹐果然在這裡。」

Revo一臉訝異地看向翻過來露出了肚子的白貓「你們是說﹐Hive君變成Hive貓了？」

「Oui.」「就是這樣。」

白貓以前爪抹了抹頭頂﹐示意他繼續。

「可以為我講解一下嗎？」Revo邊摸著貓邊問道。

「由於激怒了Madame﹐所以被變成貓了。」「變回來的方法是走到那道地平線的故事的盡頭。」

「嗯﹐我明白了。不過Hive貓也不錯嘛。」

白貓起身緊張地喵了起來。

「開玩笑的。Hive君一直這麼可愛的話可是很不妙的。」比如被國王騷擾﹐和被國王騷擾。

「好﹐我們走吧！」Revo抱起了貓﹐發動了超重力。

Revo發現自己身處於某城堡的大廳。面前是年邁的國王﹐和另一個長得和Revo一模一樣的人。

「銀河領地的領主﹐和地平線領地的領主啊」老國王開口了﹐聲音無比壯嚴「如你們所見﹐因為我的年紀﹐我已經不再能肩負身為國王的職務了。」

「我想要的﹐是一隻能陪我安享晚年的狗。」他停頓了一下﹐以莫大的決心說出這番話「你們之中﹐誰能為我帶來世上最漂亮的狗﹐我就讓位給誰。明白了嗎？」

「是的﹐國王陛下。」兩位領主一起應道。

他們並不知道﹐老國王並沒有想讓出王位﹔並且打算以不可能的要求把他們難倒。

他們約定了﹐在一年後的同一天帶來他們所選的美麗的狗隻﹔然後分別踏上了旅途。

我們來看看﹐Revo－－不﹐地平線的領主的旅程。

第一天﹐他到市場上看了各家的狗隻。高大的、驕小的﹔黑色的、金色的﹔名叫Chien的和名叫Pleut的......每一隻都比前一隻更漂亮、更聰明。他始終沒有下定決心﹐最終沒有選擇任何一隻。

晚上﹐他漫無目的地在路上走著。為了躲避突然下起來的雨﹐他急忙跑到了荒廢的教堂裡。

教堂漆黑一片﹐地上有一隻純金所鑄的鞋子。他沒有去動它。

由於教堂裡太冷了﹐再待下去會著涼﹐他決定重返森林。

他已經看不見來的時候走過的路。在森林中﹐不論是哪裡看起來都一樣。

他決定往其中一個方向走。在走了許久之後﹐他看見了光。也許是可以借宿渡過漫漫長夜的地方！他加快了步伐。

他來到了一座城堡的門前。這城堡比任何人能想像的更宏偉、更華麗。城堡的外牆上以蛋彩繪上無數相連的故事︰左邊是生﹐右邊是死﹐一路延續至看不見的遠方。中間是以純金打造而成的門。

他拉了一下門鈴。鈴聲和音樂家的耳朵告訴他﹐這鈴一定是由純銀所鑄。

門扉立刻打開了。裡面是數十隻飄浮在空中的手﹔手中的火炬的焰火令他看清了整條走廊。

另一組手沒給他猶豫的時間﹐急不及待地把他往裡面推。他每被推往一扇門﹐門就會即時被打開。那些手似乎催促著他往城堡的深處走。他所經過的每一個房間都以壁畫點綴﹐放滿難以想像的奢華的傢俱。

在經過了一系列的走廊和房間之後﹐引導他的手終於停下來了。房間中央是碩大的、看起來蓬鬆且舒適的沙發。

一些手以火炬照亮房間﹐另一些手給他送來了華麗得足以在加冕當天穿著的衣裝和飾以金線的長袍。他想﹐這是讓他把被雨淋濕的衣服換掉。

飄浮的手把他擦乾、換上華美的服飾﹐妝扮﹐甚至噴上了皇家玫瑰氣味的香水。

他被推到了餐桌前。桌面是兩份華麗的餐具。

他聽到美妙的樂聲﹐弦樂和喵聲的合唱﹔樂手和歌手竟然全部都是貓。身穿紅色長裙的女高音和身穿藍色長裙的女低音以歌聲歡迎他。

房間的另一頭的帷幕被毛茸茸的貓們推開﹐兩隻金黃色的小貓一左一右地登場。

他覺得這情景實在奇妙極了。一時看呆了發不出聲音來。

兩隻金黃色的小貓拉起了帷幕。帷幕後是高貴的白貓﹐眼睛是左黃右藍的異色瞳。牠身上似乎有一種能引起共鳴的悲傷。

牠開口說話了。

「地平線的領主﹐歡迎您。」

「能被您親切地接待實在非常榮幸。」他向白貓行禮「恕我冒眛﹔您真是最奇妙的貓。您是唯一能說話的貓﹐以及您富麗堂皇的城堡都絕不尋常。這是為何呢？」

「這都不算些甚麼。」牠沒有回答他的問題「讓樂手都退下吧﹐現在是晚飯的時間。」

「牠們的歌﹐可有Roman在嗎？」他好奇地問道。

「是的。可惜您未必能懂。－－我們有最浪漫的詩人和最感情豐富的樂手﹐您會感興趣的。」

「您真的是最不可思議的貓。」他驚奇地說。

浮在空中的手為他們帶來了晚飯。他發現白貓頸項上戴了一塊血紅的寶石﹐寶石中似乎有甚麼影像。他以為會是先代哪位王的肖像﹐但得到細看的准許後﹐卻赫然發現那簡直就像他自己的倒影。

他和白貓聊了許多。除了發現白貓對外面的世界知道得比他還多以外﹐他還發現自己與白貓非常投契﹐就像認識多年的知己一樣。

晚飯過後﹐那些一直為他帶路的手把他帶到了寢室。房間的右邊放滿了紫羅蘭﹐左邊放滿了繡球花。他在香氣中和舒適的大床上入眠。

然而他睡得並不好。早上﹐他被細碎的聲音吵醒了。一組組飄浮在空中的手為他換上了獵裝﹐領他到了中庭。

他看見了上百隻貓所組成的樂團。有的演奏弦樂﹐有的演奏木管樂﹔音色之美妙令他忘卻了難眠的一夜。

白貓正想出外打獵﹐問他是否同往。他沒有拒絕的理由﹐於是騎上了被送到他面前的長著翅膀的馬。

「Pony！」他認出了飛馬。

附近的老鼠應該恐懼這些堅定的獵人們。他們能跑得比兔子更快、跳得比青蛙更高﹔沒有可以逃離他們掌心的鼠輩。

他在城堡的日子﹐在音樂、打獵和欣賞貓們的表演中渡過。他完全忘記了帶回漂亮的狗這件事﹐只想留在這裡陪伴白貓。

有時候白貓會拿起手風琴﹐演奏哀傷的曲調﹔他覺得﹐白貓的內心﹐一起比羽毛枕頭更柔軟。

「有時候﹐我覺得如果我也能變成一隻貓﹔或者讓您變成一個人﹐那該多好。我是多麼希望能這樣陪著您。」

白貓為他的想法應到驚奇。

「我要提醒你﹐只剩三天的時間就要給國王帶來世上最漂亮的狗。你的兄弟已經找到了狗﹐準備回城了。」

「噢！到底是發生了甚麼事才會忘記這件事﹔除非我現在就能找到一隻狗﹐和跑得夠快的馬匹﹐否則我真的趕不及了。」他開始感到緊張。

「地平線的領主﹐不必驚惶。在這裡多待一天吧﹐你的飛馬可以在半天內把你帶回國。」

「謝謝你。可是我還得找到一隻漂亮的狗才行。」

白貓給了他一塊吉他撥片﹐並以非常認真的語氣說道「這個撥片裡面有一隻可愛的小狗。」

白貓研究了他難以置信的表情﹐對他說「不相信的話﹐把它拿近你的耳朵。你可以聽到牠的吠聲。」

他把撥片湊近了耳朵﹐果真如此。

「謝謝您﹐這樣我就安心了。」他覺得﹐能藏在一塊撥片裡的小狗一定相當小巧。

「路途上寒風刺骨﹐請在國王的面前才把它打開。」白貓這樣提醒。

他不住地向牠表達感謝。

「與您共渡的時光是多麼美妙﹐我真的不想離開您。請容我邀請您與我一起見父皇。」

白貓只長嘆一聲﹐回絕了。

就此﹐他出發了。他是第一個到達約定之山丘的人。他的兄弟不久後也騎著牛抵達了。

銀河領主為飛馬的腳程能比住何一隻馬都更好而嘖嘖稱奇。

相隔一年﹐兩人都成長了不少。銀河領主滔滔不絕地向地平線領主講述他的旅程﹐地平線領主卻緘默以對。

地平線領主沒有告訴任何人他的歷險和打算做的事﹐並帶來了一隻悲慘的鬥牛犬﹐聲稱這隻狗是世上最美的、一定是國王心中理想的小狗。銀河領主在心裡默默地為對方的選擇而感到僥倖。

隔天﹐他們聚了在老國王面前。銀河領主帶來了一隻毛茸茸的、柔軟的棕色的貴婦犬﹐老國王十分滿意。而地平線的領主﹐拿出了白貓送他的撥片﹐並將它放到了地上。

一瞬間﹐地上出現了一隻可愛的小狗。它的眼睛像寶石一樣通透、柔軟的長毛反映著各種顏色的光。小狗在地毯上跳起了輕快的舞蹈。老國王和銀河領主都看呆了﹐立刻就同意了世上不可能有比牠更美麗的小狗。

然而老國王再次想出了難題。他說﹐在正式讓位之前﹐他還想測試兩位領主的能力。於是又給了他們一年的時間﹐尋找能穿過紡蕾絲的鉤針的針眼、最柔軟的絲綢。

銀河領主覺得這是扳回一城的機會﹐立刻就答應了。而地平線領主﹐則只在意回到白貓的身邊﹐根本沒把事情放在心上。

他騎著飛馬回到了城堡﹐發現城堡的窗、門全部敞開﹐大群的貓隻和飄浮的手熱切地奏樂歡迎他回來。

他刻不容緩地趕到了白貓的房間。白貓悶悶不樂地獨自卷縮在天鵝絨的坐墊上﹐一看見他便起身在他的身邊蹭來蹭去。

「我差點以為你再也不會回來﹐」白貓說道「已經幾乎習慣孤獨了。」

「怎麼會呢？」他輕吻白貓的爪子「我一定要回來向您訴說我的旅程。」

雖然他覺得白貓比他自己還清楚﹐但他仍然興致勃勃地向白貓講述了他所經歷的事。

「國王想要的是可以穿過針眼的絲綢？」白貓問道。

「沒錯。我覺得這件事根本不可能發生嘛......」

「讓想像插上翅膀飛翔﹔世上沒有不可能的事。」白貓閉上眼睛想了想「城堡裡有擅長紡織的貓﹐我看看能做些甚麼。在這期間﹐你不需要在城堡以外的地方尋找它。」

他覺得看見了一絲可能性。他覺得﹐有牠的幫助的話說不定真的能做到。

他在白貓的陪伴下繼續過著日子。美食、美酒、音樂會、煙火、舞蹈......白貓總是能以城堡裡的事物令他感到新奇。

「我想知道﹐您為何能比一般的貓更具魅力、更學識廣博呢？」他向白貓問道。

「所有的問題你都可以問﹐唯獨這件事不能告訴你。」白貓悲傷地說。

約定的日子漸近﹐白貓向他保證不需要擔心絲綢的事。

「真的是太感謝您了。」他不好意思地說道「連我自己都忘記了這件事。」

「來﹐過來看看為你準備的坐騎。」

白貓把他帶到了中庭。中庭裡是驕傲地展開翅膀的翼獅子。

「Lion君？」他認出了這隻翼獅子。

翼獅子興奮地發出了低沉的吼聲。

「因為牠一直吵著想要出場﹐所以沒辦法之下只能把Pony換下去了。」白貓說。

不知為何﹐他覺得一點也不意外。但是他很高興能見到Lion。

白貓再次給了地平線的領主一塊撥片。

「這撥片裡有你需要的絲綢。」白貓這麼說，語氣十分凝重。

「萬分感謝。這樣我就能遵守我的約定了。」

「這還不是全部，」白貓說「為了襯托你身為王位繼承人的身份，這次會由近衛兵團護送你回國。在群眾面前顯示你有登上王位的實力，這樣國王就不會再次拒絕讓出王位了。」

城堡的門前是上千名身穿統一的制服的近衛兵。他們高舉地平線的旗幟，騎著高大的馬匹，制服上以銀線繡上了白貓的肖像。

在約定的日子，他抵達了約定的山丘。他向他的兄弟打招呼，並且聽了銀河領主講述他所經歷的一切。

銀河領主為地平線領主龐大的近衛兵團和翼獅子感到驚訝。

隔天，他們聚集了在老國王的面前。銀河領主雖然沒有找到柔順得能穿過針眼的絲綢，但是他搜羅了銀河各地最華麗、最柔軟的布料獻給了老國王。老國王深知他的要求是不可能達到的，但還是為銀河領主的成果感到滿意。

地平線領主掏出了白貓交給他的撥片，把它放到了地上。

地上出現了上百匹上好的絲綢，每一塊都柔軟得可以穿過蕾絲鉤針的針眼。

老國王感到十分驚訝，並且收下了這些美妙的布匹。他看到了地平線領主的近衛軍團，知道地平線領主

的領力的實力可以超越他的國家了。他沒有不安心讓出王位的借口。

「銀河的領主，和地平線的領主，我的兒子們啊；在讓位之前，我還有對你們的最後一個請求。」

「身為你們的父親，我可不能讓你們孤獨地渡過一生。在地平線的領主登上王位之前，我要你們兩個都帶來最聰慧最美麗的公主，當你們的王妃。

於是，他們再次約定在一年之後的同一天，帶來他們的王妃。

白貓的城堡的住民再之次熱切地迎接了地平線領主的凱旋回歸。

地平線領主急不及待地向白貓講述旅程的成功，但是故意隱瞞了要帶回王妃的事。

「一年後就能登上王位了，我衷心地為你感到高興。」白貓這麼說。欺瞞了白貓地平線的領主感到罪惡感要把他吞噬。

他與白貓在音樂和藝術的包圍下，又渡過了愉快的一年。但隨著約定的日子逼近，地平線領主愈來愈擔心登上王位後要與白貓分離的事實。

「有甚麼事正在困擾你，我能看出來。」白貓說。

地平線的領主想了許久，終於回應了白貓的話。

「即使這件事可能會令你唾棄我，你仍然想知道嗎？」

白貓點頭。地平線的領主長嘆一聲。

「我向你隱瞞了一件事。上一次給國王帶來絲綢的時候，國王給了我和兄弟最後的任務：帶回最聰穎最美麗的公主，當我們的王妃，並且約定了在一年後回國。三天後就是約定的日子了，而我卻完全不想出去尋找我的公主、或是再次借助你的幫忙。」他把臉埋進白貓蓬鬆的毛裡，幾乎要哭出來。

「我能幫你最後一個忙。我能為你找到最美麗的公主，但是你要以你的劍親手把我的頭砍下來。」白貓伸著柔軟的爪子把他推開了「完成了最後一個任務，你就能當王了。」

「你有兩天的時間考慮。我就在我的房間裡等你。不論你的選擇為何，都不會動搖你在我心中的地位。與你共渡的時光，是我一生中最美麗的日子。失陪了。」白貓留下了最後一句話，消失在帷幕後。

地平線的領主坐在房間的地上，淚水沾濕了華美的地毯。

隔天，城堡仍然歌舞昇平，三餐仍然豐富，只是白貓不再陪伴他。

動聽的演奏變成了噪音，美酒索然無味，美食亦味如嚼蠟。

如是過了兩天，他終於下定決心踏進了白貓的房間。

白貓端正地坐在牠的天鵝絨坐墊上，苦笑。

「我就料到事情會變成這樣。不要悲傷，高舉你的劍、做你應做的事吧。」白貓閉上了雙眼。

「不，」領主說，蹲下來抱緊了白貓「我怎麼能傷害你呢？請讓我把你帶回國，成為我的王妃吧。故事的結局是怎樣我已經不在意了。」

白貓驚慌地眨了眨眼。

「你的心意我明白了。我會和你一起回國。」

地平線的領主高興地親了一下白貓的額頭。

隔天，白貓坐上了由長了翅膀的黑貓和長著翅膀的兔子拉動的車子裡。牠安靜地坐在帷幕後，像一尊雕像。

他們抵達了約定的山丘，他的兄弟已經在山丘上等他。山丘上的風景依舊，但他們都已成長了不少。

在國王的面前，銀河的領主牽起了鄰國公主的手，並宣稱婚禮的日期已經定下了。老國王感到非常的欣慰。

「地平線的領主，這就是你帶來的王妃嗎？」國王看著載著白貓的車，好奇地問。

「沒錯。」地平線的領主自信地說「我的王妃，是一隻白貓。」

人們笑了起來。

「哦？是嗎？」國王平息了群眾，走到車子前掀起了帷幕。

此時，白貓頸項上的寶石碎成了千片碎片。隨著一陣白光的閃過，白貓變成了有著銀白卷髮、身穿白色皮草的青年。

「初次見面。我是地平線的領主的婚約者。」青年向國王行禮。

老國王被嚇得後退了兩步。

「我認得你。你是在多年前失蹤的五個王國的繼承人。」

「Oui，我在寶石的咀咒下變成了白貓。在遇到真愛之前，我不能告訴任何人咀咒的真

相、並且在遇到真愛的時候才能解開。」

地平線的領主高興地抱住了白貓變成的王子，發動了超重力回歸原本的地平線。

於是，銀河的領主得到了老國王的王位，成為了銀河移動王國的國王。老國王退位後和小狗們一起過著幸福快樂的日子。


End file.
